


Last Christmas

by cherryraindrops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Song fic, past styfford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryraindrops/pseuds/cherryraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gave his heart away one Christmas, only for it to be returned shattered and ruined. Maybe this year, someone special would come along to repair the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafeedil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafeedil/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Angie, who kept talking and talking (and talking) about a Christmas fic based on 'Last Christmas'. of course, I wanted to grant her wish. Love you Angie, I hope you enjoy this.

Last year, Michael would have thought the snow falling and the Christmas lights glistening was beautiful. The way they sparkled in the cold winter weather, the snow signaling the beginning of the holiday was something that he used to look forward to. Now it was just a bitter reminder of a holiday that ripped his heart out, leaving it out in the cold and abandoned.

He’d set up his Christmas tree at least, making sure the lights were all working and the ornaments from his childhood were not broken. It at least made him feel a bit better, having his childhood ornaments on his tree instead of the ornaments he’d bought with his former love. It was something to keep him happy this lonely holiday, with his family far away and his former love even further away.

Michael had thought they were happy: sharing kisses in public, teasing one another over stolen covers, waking up to a warm, homemade breakfast courtesy of his love. It had been so incredibly domestic and beautiful for three years, three years that Michael couldn’t believe were actually real with how in love and happy he was.

That’s what made him so incredibly blindsided when he arrived home one evening, ring box in his hand for the greatest Christmas gift of all, only to find that his love, his high school sweetheart whom he believed was destined to be his life’s soulmate, stood in the kitchen, tears in his eyes.

“I don’t love you the way I used to,” He had confessed, making Michael’s heart shatter. “I can’t keep pretending this high school romance was something that would have lasted into our older years. The two of us are too young, we need to get out there and meet other people and fall in love with others. We were foolish to think this could last as long as it did.”

It was then that Michael had noticed that various things around their small apartment were missing. A picture of the two of them the Christmas before that sat above the fire place was now gone, along with Harry’s stocking and various ornaments. Of course: with Michael out of the house all day for work, Harry was able to pack without having to face Michael again in the future.

Harry began to make his way towards the door, but Michael grabbed his wrist. He remembers how soft Harry’s skin used to be, how lightning ignited his bones whenever they connected. That spark wasn’t there anymore, and Michael hated how it took this long to notice such an important element. Just as he had grabbed his lover’s wrist, it was out of his grasp, Harry giving him one last glance before walking out of the door.

That had been last Christmas, and now here Michael sat in his living room, watching as snow fell outside with a broken heart. He’d struggled to move on without Harry in his life, the boy always having been the initiator when it came to Christmas fun. Either it be ice skating or baking cookies, Harry had always been the one to find something exciting to do to fully enjoy Christmas. The only ideas Michael ever had were Christmas movies and Christmas sex, and none of these things were ever fun alone.

Okay, so maybe the latter wasn’t completely disappointing, but Michael had to admit masturbating was not the same as having someone else to love.

Having grown tired of watching some Christmas special on television, Michael shuts the television off and reaches for his coat, sliding it on. He grabs his winter gloves and hat, shoving the beanie over his now bright red hair before unlocking his apartment door and heading out. The last thing he needed to do was sit around and mope in his apartment. At least moping outside in the cold winter air of London would be more numbing.

He heads towards the park near his apartment, where the walking paths have been lit up with various Christmas lights and decorations. Michael can see children building snowmen in open spots, their parents laughing and taking smiling photos of the finished creations. There are even a few teenagers having quite an intense snowball match, one that makes Michael crack the slightest of smiles at the sight of.

It’s only when he approaches one of the park benches that his heartache comes rushing back. There’s a couple there, sitting together closely and sharing sweet kisses, but that wasn’t what made Michael stop and stare.

It was when one of them got down on one knee and held out a ring that Michael made himself turn around. He couldn’t bear to witness a proposal when his had gone incredibly south only a year before. It hurt too much to know that he wasn’t going to be that happy anytime soon, that he would quite possibly be alone for the rest of his life. He didn’t need the reminder thank you very much.

He least expects it when he turns around, only to have a snowball collide with the side of his head. It doesn’t hurt, of course, but it does completely stun him. He turns towards the direction where the snowball came from, hoping to catch the culprit, expecting one of those teenagers to come barreling over with a mouth full of apologies.

Instead, he gets a boy around his age, all big, apologetic brown eyes and fluffy black hair hidden underneath a grey beanie. His jawline is incredibly sharp, misleading considering the appearance of soft, squishy cheeks dotted with moles. His dark skin makes him all the more beautiful, and Michael goes from being stunned about the snowball to being stunned about the boy in front of him.

“I’m really sorry about that!” The boy blurts out, Michael immediately detecting a bit of Aussie in his voice. “I swear I did not purposely hit you, my aim is just incredibly terrible. I promise I would never hit a stranger with a snowball.” He offers a friendly grin at the end of his sentence, one that warms Michael’s numb heart a bit. “Then again, if I asked for your name we wouldn’t quite be strangers. I’m Calum.”

The boy was straightforward, that was something Michael knew right off the bat. He seemed friendly, though, and, dare Michael say, adorable. “I’m Michael,” he says in response, shaking Calum’s hand. He can feel the heat from Calum’s hand radiating through their gloves, and he nearly jumps back in surprise when he feels it.

Lightning, just like with Harry.

Michael tells himself not to look into that. After all, look at what had happened the last time he’d given his heart away carelessly. It was still tender, and he’d rather not give it another beat down just because this boy was cute and looked absolutely cuddly. Michael refused to be that weak.

“Mind if I buy you a hot chocolate?” Calum asks innocently, not seeming to notice Michael’s change in demeanor. “They are selling some peppermint hot cocoa in a cart just a little ways from here, I was going to pick some up with a couple of friends. The least I could do is buy you a warm drink since I smacked you in the face with a ball of snow.” He chuckles adorably, eyes crinkling and Michael’s heart flips.

He supposes it was innocent enough, allowing a boy he’s just met to buy him a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn’t like they were taking each other home for a night of meaningless sex, nor was it a commitment. It was just hot chocolate with a new friend. Michael needed a friend.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all actually,” Michael tells him, and wow, Calum’s eyes sparkle just as beautifully as the Christmas lights above their heads. He doesn’t argue when Calum slides his hand into Michael’s, leading him to the hot chocolate cart. It was just hot chocolate, nothing else. Calum was just friendly.

Once they have their warm drinks, they walk back towards the park benches and sit together at a comfortable distance, blowing at their drinks in order to cool them. Michael savors the peppermint taste on his tongue, having forgotten just how much he loved the Christmas drink. It had been forever since he’d enjoyed a festive treat, without having Harry forcing them into his face every holiday he’d avoided them. Now with as the warm liquid spilling down his throat, he wonders why he thought restricting himself from the treat was such a good idea.

“I always go to Paige for hot chocolate during the holidays,” Calum tells him, wrapping both of his hands around the warmth of his cup. “The way she makes it reminds me of the way my mother used to make hot chocolate back home, on the rare occasion she would make it. I never asked for it unless it was Christmas time, though I still got strange looks from my parents considering how hot it was outside.” He turns to look at Michael, a hint of fond in his eyes. “How do you celebrate Christmas?”

_Alone. Miserable._ “I can never really afford to visit my family back in Oz, so I usually spend my holidays in my apartment with my cat, Snow. She’s a great cuddle buddy when I need one, that’s for sure.” He takes another drink of his hot chocolate. “Since last year I haven’t really celebrated any holiday with anyone else, aside from my friends. I guess I’m better off alone.” He didn’t really believe that, he was practically craving attention, but he didn’t want to seem like some desperate creep. Besides, his rule still stuck with him: don’t rush in fast and careless. It only breaks your heart.

Calum seems to sympathize with him, patting his knee and resting it there, just above the knee cap. The warmth of his hand radiates yet again on Michael’s skin, leaving Michael with the feeling of adoration and comfort. It was strange, how just a few minutes with this stranger has left him feeling more cared for than he has in a year.

“While a cat is good companionship, don’t you wish you had someone to spend your holiday with?” Calum questions. “You said you have friends, do you not celebrate the holidays with them every year?”

While Luke and Ashton were wonderful company to keep, Michael felt horrible for constantly bringing his negativity and moodiness around whenever he hung out with them. It got to the point where he didn’t bother calling anymore, and even though they stopped by every few nights to make sure he was alright, Michael was never one to be good company. That was all he was, someone that pushed and pushed until everyone went away.

So he shakes his head, biting his lip. “Thank you for the hot chocolate Calum,” he says getting up from his spot. He didn’t want to focus on his lonely holiday blues, especially not wanting to burden a stranger with his ridiculous feelings. “I must get going though, my cat can’t be left unattended for an awfully long time.” It’s a stupid excuse, and he’s not exactly a fan of the way the sparkle in Calum’s eye diminishes, but he had no choice. He couldn’t keep talking about his holidays. Holidays connected to Harry, and that was the last thing Michael wanted to talk about with a stranger.

“Do you mind if I walk you back to your apartment at least?” Calum asks hopefully, and Michael doesn’t see the harm in that. So he nods, the sparkle returning into those beautiful brown eyes as they make their way back towards Michael’s apartment. The subject of holidays disappears completely as Calum begins to discuss how he’s always wanted a pet to take care of, but his roommate was allergic to animal hair, making it impossible.

Michael almost regrets sending Calum away so soon when they arrive at the apartment, Michael opening the door and bidding Calum farewell. He goes to close the door for the night when a soft voice calls out to him. Calum still stands there, hands in his pockets as he looks up at Michael with hopefulness Michael remembers from his high school years. So much fondness and adoration, just like a year ago with Harry.

“Do you mind if I ask for your number, so I can see you again?” Calum asks, and Michael tenses. “I understand if you do not see me as a romantic partner, but I’d be perfectly alright with calling you a friend at the least. You deserve a friend, don’t you think?”

Michael smiles at Calum’s words, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it over. He feels as if his decision is risky, though he guesses there really is no harm in making a new friend. Calum was kind, thoughtful, and didn’t seem to be a person who would dig up personal things of Michael’s life.

Besides, it was wonderful to feel the lightning touch once again after so long. It didn’t matter that Michael was playing it cautious and staying friends with Calum, he longed for that feeling once more, and he was receiving it through Calum.

For the first time in a year, Michael fell asleep without a single though of Harry.

*

**From: Calum** **❤**

_Come open the door, I’m freezing my ass off!_

Michael’s not sure when that little heart suddenly appeared by Calum’s name in his phone. He cannot seem to recall when Calum’s things began to appear in his apartment, little by little until Calum was practically moved into Michael’s apartment. Michael can’t even remember when he went from being cautious and careful with his heart to one night openly giving it to Calum with a genuine kiss underneath the mistletoe at Luke and Ashton’s holiday party.

It was almost like a freefall, falling for Calum. One moment Michael was holding on tight to the cliff’s edge, afraid of what awaited him at the bottom, to releasing his grip and falling right into the open arms of one Calum Hood. Whenever this moment occurred, Michael could not have been more grateful for it now.

Pulling himself out of the warmth that was their bed, Michael slides his feet into the slippers Calum gave him for his birthday before heading over towards their front door, unlocking it and opening it up to reveal and large pile of presents at the door. It’s stacked up high, all of them wrapped in various colors and large bows. “Cal, babe, are you hiding in the boxes?”

He hears the gorgeous chuckle that is his boyfriend’s, the boy’s head popping up from behind the boxes with a bright smile. “Nah, I’m pretty sure I was your present last year. This year you will actually be getting physical gifts.” Michael laughs as he grabs a few of the boxes and places them underneath their Christmas tree, admiring just how beautiful and decorated it was this year. He remembers last year, how he had stared at it with sad eyes and a broken heart.

Now he stares at it with love in his heart, love that filled the void Harry had left behind two years ago. There was one ornament in particular on the tree, one with a small puppy and a kitten pressing their noses together sweetly as snow falls outside of the little window behind them. In loopy writing was ‘Our First Christmas Together, 2015’. Calum had insisted it was adorable, with Michael constantly calling him ‘pup’ and Michael’s tendency to be a cuddly kitten.

Michael loved it.

“So,” Calum sighs once he’s placed the remaining presents underneath the tree, falling onto the couch beside Michael and curling into his side. He presses a kiss to Michael’s neck before nuzzling his head there. “Since I happened to be your present last year, what on Earth can I do to top that?”

Michael laughs at Calum’s words, kissing the boy’s forehead and intertwining their fingers together. “Why do you need to top that? If you ask me that was the greatest present of all.” It was an honest answer too. Without a doubt, Calum had made Michael a happier person in the past year, and Michael could not have been more grateful for that. Maybe it was fate that made that snowball collide with his face that winter night.

For the longest time, Michael had protected and guarded his heart after Harry had left. He couldn’t risk another unhappy ending, couldn’t risk losing another person he loved. Calum coming into his life was frightening at first, with the prospect of losing him worrying Michael at every moment, but as time went along he realized that Calum wasn’t leaving. He stayed when Michael would yell at him, he stayed when Michael’s crying at night was too much. Calum stayed through all of the hard times Michael threw at him, continued to love Michael even when he didn’t believe he deserved it.

Calum was everything Michael had ever wanted in someone, and while Michael had to get his heart broken before they could meet, it was worth it. To have Calum in his arms, to be able to press his lips against his, made the heartbreak he had to endure worth it. He’d repeat it over and over again if it meant that Calum would be the end result.

“I’m going to find something perfect for your Christmas this year,” Calum declares, picking Snow up from the ground and bringing her up onto the couch. He strokes her fur gently as she nuzzles into his lap. “I promise you that it will be the greatest thing in the world.”

Michael just laughs, kissing the corner of Calum’s mouth before running his hand through Snow’s fur. “Well, I cannot wait to see what it is.”

*

On Christmas morning, there was a small package underneath the Christmas tree with Michael’s name on it, along with a note in Calum’s handwriting:

_All I Want For Christmas Is You, Will You Marry Me?_

It was that morning that Michael declared Christmas as his favorite holiday once more.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
